Inner Power: Not a Second Thought Episode 1 Part 2
by Mind.Caster
Summary: The story continues, Colbie and Jay now apparently have a new member to their group. Is trouble on the rise with this one boy, or is he just another superfreak?


_**Part 1.5 **_

Jay is a dork.

An extremely large, stupid, boy, dork; about five feet out of the school he shape shifted into a dog and left me and no-name to fend for ourselves. But shortly after that no-name became invisible. For god's sake I didn't even know he could _shape shift. _Err. I mean really, my one friend and he didn't tell me he could _shape shift. _I was mad and, trust me, that wasn't good. Yet I was standing there like, "Ah, hello?" I'm not fast runner. I am not athletic to save my life. That's what you need when you're being chased by people who would _end _your life. That just sucks. So I stood there for a moment of so still frozen that I was _abandoned, _sometimes I just hated people. Ugh, the world was made out of jerks.

Finally I moved, and I hated the fact that I was alone and running. But something happened, and my head hurt and everything went black…

_She is the One, save us…you must save us…must…save…the One…she is the…One. _

"She breathes!" My eyes opened slowly fluttering open so slowly I rubbed my temples and brushed my hair behind my ear. Yuck. It was sticky and—there was blood in my hair. Jay was leaning over me; his brown eyes glistened for a moment then fell back to their normal self. I sat up, no-name was sitting on a log talking to…a girl and a boy… who were they? I thought to myself, Jay, of course read my mind then looked at them, "The invisible one is Mace. The girl is Alexandria and the other boy is Nathan," he paused listening to my thoughts again then nodded and answered, "Alexandria is invincible, and Nathan—is hard to explain…" Nathan's icy blue eyes flashed over to me for a moment then he turned his attention back to Mace who continued to blabber on.

_I control electricity, my sister; Alexandria was the one who knocked you out. I'd apologize but it's something that I didn't do. We didn't know who you were. _My eyes widened for a minute then I felt Nathan's gaze fall heavily on me for another moment. I looked up at Jay, he shrugged and leaned back. Knocked me out? How long had I been—I looked up at the night sky, it glittered with stars that flashed slowly giving off little light. There was no moon and I was suddenly tired. The last time I checked, which was about two hours ago, (I assumed) all I could do was shot lightening from my finger tips. Which I must say wasn't that bad. But now I could what, _read minds? _That was utterly insane. Well I thought it was. And Jay could shape shift, wow that was…interesting…

Mace stopped talking and Nathan's eyes were on me again. I tried to ignore them then turned to Jay, "Where are we?" I asked, he looked around for a moment then looked back to me, "Oh, sorry, welcome to the middle of no where! Where there are steep cliffs galore and lots of mocking birds. And yes, there is no water source or food except the ones that are still breathing. Don't you think it is paradise?"

I looked at him to make sure he was serious. No water. No food. Ah, paradise, I think not.

"You're serious?" He nodded and stood stretching he took a seat next to me and shivered, "Yup. And it had dropped at least thirty degrees since we left—wherever we were…" he pondered that for a second then decided that there was nothing else to say and he had seriously forgotten where we came from.

Alexandria threw me a look that was uncertain to feel sorry for me or not to care for what she did. Instantly Nathan was looking at me again, then to his sister, who looked nothing like him. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was pale, and had a quite serious look on her face. But Nathan had brown curly hair, and icy blue eyes, that were extremely vibrant. I was frozen whenever his eyes were on me, and I stiffened almost immediately.

I felt my body shudder suddenly and at that moment Jay was looking at me worried. He wrapped his one arm around me, and pulled me a little closer. I wouldn't let myself think it, and I didn't know if he was reading my mind but I found it very uncomfortable. Despite my self, I was cold and almost scared because of Nathan's gaze, I leaned into him. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them there was light and everyone besides Nathan, of course, and I were asleep.

"It's early go back to sleep," he muttered, trying to light a fire, he struck a stick against another and just broke one stick in half. I rolled my eyes, ha; he was like a cave man. Now I had a mental picture for whenever I learn about them again. I flicked my pointer finger and sent a little bolt of electricity at the twigs; they burst into flame as soon as the bolt hit the wood. He jumped back and stared at me; I just shrugged and cracked my knuckles.

"What was—you…just—that—fire—wow…" he whispered, I smiled, proud of myself, muhahaha, something to be happy about. He looked at me again, his eyes flashing to looked like green for a moment then back to their normal ice-color.

There was something weird going on. I don't know whether it was that fact that we had three new people to our usually small group, or it was that I just turned into a bird…


End file.
